


jacket round my shoulders is yours

by tinytonysnark



Series: snapshots of Falling for you [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, but only slightly i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytonysnark/pseuds/tinytonysnark
Summary: Fall Starter: Ooh it’s chilly out





	jacket round my shoulders is yours

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Cornelia Street by TSwift

The cold metal of the bleachers is seeping through Tony's jeans and despite the mass of bodies around him, the air had a bite to it as they waited for the game to resume. 

The coach of the opposing team, The Hydra Heads, had called a timeout even though there was 10 minutes left to the game. Now, Tony -despite Bucky’s best efforts, may not know much about football but even he knew that Hydra’s chances at victory were slim.

As it was, most of the fans on the opposite end of the bleachers had pretty much called it a night when Steve had scored his third touchdown and the rest had followed soon after Bucky scored his second touchdown, effectively putting Shield in a 10 point lead. 

“ **Ooh, it’s chilly out** tonight,” Pepper says from beside him, rubbing her hands together before stuffing them in her coat pockets. “Are you and Bucky gonna go to the inevitable victory party after this?”

“Pep! Don’t jinx it! They haven’t won yet,” Tony tells her, looking for Bucky by the huddle at the benches. “And Bucky will probably want to celebrate with the rest of the team,” he grins at her. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” she shakes her head, grinning back at him. “He's gonna take one look at you in his jacket and it’ll be a miracle if we see either of you till the morning.”

Tony looks down at the far too big on him varsity jacket he’s wearing and curls further into it. The big black letters proclaiming  **BARNES** on the back is like a brand he can feel on his skin and the lizard part of his brain is relishing in the fact that he’s out here, _in public_, at their college football game, wearing Bucky’s jacket. 

Not that Bucky knows he has it considering he commandeered it from his closet. 

Idly, he wonders if Bucky’s already spotted him in it, in this mass of people, squinting against the glare of the lights, and if so, what he thought.

The shrill blow of the whistle signalling the end of timeout has Tony jumping in his seat and he finally sees him, Number 17, running out onto the field. 

He watches as Bucky says something to Steve, laughing as he dodges the punch aimed for his arm before he takes his position in the lineup.

He watches as the Hydra team get more vicious in their attacks, not even to even the score, but out for blood.

It slowly dawns on him that they’re gunning for Steve and Bucky, a realisation that has his stomach tying itself in knots.

He watches as Steve weaves in between several Hydra players and he throws the ball to Bucky who catches it smoothly and he’s watching, he is, but between one blink and the next Bucky is soaring through the air and Tony is already on his feet before Bucky lands on the grass. 

He’s sprinting down the stairs and he can barely hear Pepper shouting his name or the commentators saying something about Number 17 being down because the sound of his own heartbeat is in his ears and his brain is just screaming “_Bucky,Bucky,Bucky_” over and over. 

There’s a medic by Bucky’s foot and another one is flashing a penlight into his eyes but Bucky looks up when he spots Tony. 

He goes to kneel by his head, pushing the hair as delicately as he can away from his forehead and absently Tony wonders where his helmet is, but Bucky reaches up a hand to awkwardly cup at Tony’s face to wipe at the tears tracking down to his chin. 

“I’m okay, baby. I’m gonna be fine,” he says, smiling up at Tony because clearly he’s a _lunatic_. Or possibly concussed. Oh God. 

“You look cute wearing my jacket by the way,” and Tony can only huff a small laugh, presses a kiss into Bucky’s palm. 

He watches as they lift Bucky up onto the stretcher and take him to the ambulance. When he turns to glare at the Hydra players, he spots Bucky’s helmet. It’s laying in the grass, around where Bucky had been hit. 

His knees nearly give out when he sees the deep crack running along the side of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know NOTHING about American football.  
Also, pretty sure this is the only “angst” I’ll ever be able to write lmao  
Come [say hi](%E2%80%9C) or you can pick one of the [prompts](%E2%80%9C) and I'll write it! xx  
Xx


End file.
